officialsuperbubbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3.1 (Cryptid Realms)
Episode 3.1 is the first episode of the third season of Cryptid Realms, and the 27th episode overall. Plot Past 4 May 1865 CE: Alice Charles and her sister sit on a riverbank, with the latter reading a book out loud, boring Alice. Suddenly, a white rabbit gallops past nearby, briefly attracting the attention of Alice. However, she becomes intrigued when she not only hears it speak, but notices it was wearing a waistcoat and looking at a watch, worrying about being late. Curious, Alice follows the rabbit across the field and sees him disappear down a rabbit hole. Alice continues to follow by going into the hole also, finding herself suddenly falling down. After falling for quite a while, Alice, unhurt, finds herself in a very long hall. She sees the rabbit and follows him, only to lose him around a corner. Alice finds herself now in a large room with many locked doors. Encountering a table with a small golden key, Alice fails to unlock the doors, before discovering a curtain that seems to have appeared out of nowhere. Behind the curtain, Alice locates a door that she successfully unlock leading to a pretty garden, however the door is too small for her to go through. Returning to the table, she finds a bottle with the label 'drink me' that had appeared while she was distracted. After drinking it, Alice shrinks down to 10 inches tall. However, the door is locked again and the key is back up on the table that she now cannot reach. Alice catches sight a small box under the table. Inside she discovers a cake labeled 'eat me', and when she eats it she grows to 9 feet tall. Upset about being unable to fit through the door due to drinking the entire bottle, she starts fanning herself before discovering that that also made her shrink. However, the door is locked again. Suddenly, a flood mysteriously appears, and Alice calls out to a nearby mouse for help. After a brief dispute over cats and dogs, Alice notices that the pool had now filled with numerous other creatures. Alice and the animals follow the mouse to shore, where, as a group, they discuss ways to get dry, with the Dodo deciding upon competing in a race. After the race, the mouse angrily leaves when Alice shows disinterest in his life story, and then Alice's descriptions of her cat Dinah scare of all the other animals, leaving her alone. The White Rabbit approaches Alice, but fails to recognize her, mistaking her as his housemaid. Alice flees, however realises that the rabbit is looking for his fan and gloves, which Alice had found earlier. Stumbling upon his house, she enters to return the items, finding another bottle. Curious, she drinks it, hoping to return to her original size, but she grows much larger than expected, unable to get out of the house. The White Rabbit arrives home, and Alice does all she can to stop him, and his friend Bill the Lizard, from discovering her in the home. The White Rabbit, Bill, and many other animals throw pebbles at the house, which turn into small cakes. Alice consumes the cakes to revert to a smaller size, before fleeing into the woods. Soon, she encounters a caterpillar on a mushroom. After an irritating discussion, the Caterpillar tells her that one side of the mushroom will make her shrink, and one side will make her grow, before he crawls away. Alice reverts back to her original size and also takes part of the mushroom with her so she can grow and shrink as she pleases. She soon meets the Cheshire Cat in the woods. When she asked for directions to anywhere, he tells her to either visit the Mad Hatter or the March Hare, before disappearing into thin air before her. Alice chooses to visit the March Hare, meeting him with the Mad Hatter and a Dormouse having a tea party outside. Asking her many mad riddles, Alice gets fed up and later leaves. After becoming lost deep in the woods, Alice finds a door in the tree, leading her back to the initial room with the doors. Now able to finally travel to the garden, Alice uses the mushrooms to travel through the small door. Alice meets three living playing cards, painting some white flowers red due to the Queen's hatred of the colour white. Shortly after, several cards and animals (including the White Rabbit) arrive, as well as the Queen and King of Hearts. Alice discovers that the queen is quite cruel and had an obsession with decapitation. Alice is invited to play croquet, and makes amends with the rabbit. However, the croquet game proves to be chaotic. When the Cheshire Cat returns and 'insults' the King, the Queen demands his head be cut off, but the cat's supernatural nature proves this to be impossible. A distraction occurs in which Alice to the Palace of Hearts for a trial held by the Queen. At the trial, the Knave of Hearts is accused of stealing the Queen's tarts. Over time, Alice becomes fed up with the rules of the courts and argues with the Queen and King before being sentenced to death. Alice flees, and hides in the river. Upon surfacing, she is shocked to find herself back at the riverbank with her sister. Present 8 June 2017 CE: One year after the death of Shane Ferrie, Stheno and Euryale decide that they want to move to London and have a fresh start to life in the Human Dimension. However, Medusa would rather become a member of the Cryptid Hunters, and parts ways with her sister and paying their respects to Shane. Lamia, on the other hand, asks the Cryptid Hunters to return her to her home in the Mythology Dimension, feeling homesick. They watch Lamia disappear through a portal, but moments later she returns, stating the portal leads elsewhere despite what the device says. Curious, Gerry, Anastasia, Amelia, Morgan and Medusa investigate while Lamia stays at the Ferrie farmhouse. 4 May 1872 CE: Gerry, Anastasia, Amelia, Morgan and Medusa find themselves in Victorian London, in the dead of night. Their device begins to malfunction, and Anastasia suggests to Gerry that they avoid using it for a while; however, this means they cannot return home just yet. Medusa spots the White Rabbit in the distance, hopping along and murmuring to itself. The Cryptid Hunters decide to follow it; when the White Rabbit knows of their presence, he attempts to flee towards the woods. Morgan uses her magic to teleport themselves in front of the White Rabbit. Giving up, the White Rabbits admits he is caught. Anastasia realises that they have somehow gotten involved in Alices Adventures in Wonderland. The group question why the White Rabbit isn't in Wonderland. He explains that Wonderland has been under control by the evil Queen of Hearts for many years, and the White Queen and her Wonderland Royals have unveiled a prophecy that a girl will end the reign of the Queen of Hearts. The White Rabbit has been assigned with searching for the girl, supposedly Alice, but the barriers between the Human Dimension and Wonderland only open once every seven years, on May 4. Deciding to assist the White Rabbit, the Cryptid Hunters join him as they find Alice's supposed home. The White Rabbit informs them, that Alice briefly visited Wonderland on the last quest to find her, seven years ago, but nobody there publicly knew of the prophecy yet except for a few individuals; now, Alice is somewhat famous amongst the citizens, unfortunately including the Queen of Hearts. The White Rabbit and the Cryptid Hunters wake 14 year old Alice, who remembers the White Rabbit and her experience in Wonderland as real. The White Rabbit tries to convince her to join, but she refuses in shock. Before the argument can escalate, Alice's mirror begins glowing, and suddenly everyone is sucked into the looking glass. They are confronted by the Queen, who has decided to trap Alice in a pocket realm, Looking-Glass World, so that Alice cannot defeat her. Alice is furious with the Cryptid Hunters and the White Rabbit, and the group find themselves in the Looking-Glass World, which acts as an entire kingdom, ruled by the Red Queen. Gallery CR3x01Wonderland.jpeg Category:Cryptid Realms episodes Category:Cryptid Realms (Season 3) episodes